


Deadly Daggers

by Rey_W



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Caves, Daggers, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_W/pseuds/Rey_W
Summary: Laurens had a bad day and Kieran just isn't funny.
Kudos: 35





	Deadly Daggers

Lauren stormed into the cave. She'd had to deal with a bunch of kids causing trouble and she was fuming. Something felt off but she was to mad to try and think what it was. She went over to Kieran's weapon stand and sat down. She grabbed a handful of his daggers and began throwing them into the stone walls like darts. Although she wasn't paying attention, she subconsciously managed to throw them all into a perfect circle. Kieran hated her using his prized daggers and hated it even more when she blunted things but she just couldn't care less. After a short while, she couldn't stop thinking about what was odd but still couldn't place it. Instead, she picked up two daggers she had thrown and began to sharpen them, trying to take her mind off the odd sensation. Satisfied that the daggers were sharp enough, she threw one of them and it landed right in the centre of the circle she had created.

Sensing a presence behind her she automatically turned and threw the remaining dagger, expecting to spear one of the many bats that tended to fly into the cave. As she threw the dagger, a familiar voice came from behind her "My my, officer. Are you trying to damage my vintage dagger collection. Those are irreplaceable," it was Kieran. "Holy sh- Wait a second. How the hell did you even get in here," demanded Lauren angrily. She turned to see Kieran shirtless with the dagger stuck in the shirt draped over his arm. "It IS my cave you know, you cant expect me not to have a few secrets. I am the purple hyacinth you know. And by the way, yes; I accept your heartfelt apology for trying to implement me with an inadequately sharpened dagger."

"Oh shut up, 'inadequately sharpened' yourself. It's your own fault for sneaking up on me."

"It was supposed to be a funny joke when I scared you but you're just grumpy. Oh and..." He was now playing with the dagger, weaving it between his fingers which Lauren knew was his tell for when he was up too something.

"Kieran, what the hell did you do?" Asked Lauren suspicious and now wary. "Tunnels beneath the cave lead into the pool," he saw Lauren's stony gaze and raised his hands in mocking surrender "I thought it would be a fun prank." Figuring that Lauren wasn't exactly in a chatty mood, he tossed the dagger directly above her circle of blades and took a combat stance in the middle of the room. He still hadn't gotten to putting on the shirt but he had some frustrations to vent, just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so... be nice :)  
> I don't really remember anymore but I think someone said in fan theories or something that Kieran would DEFINITELY have underwater caves connected the pool and that he would so use them to ambush Lauren. I agreed and this is the result of me reading things. I hope you find angry Lauren funny because I cant write humour lol.  
> (Thanks to ɛʋɛռȶɨɖɛ on discord for inspiring me to post this)


End file.
